


speak yourself

by fruitytaehyung



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy, Inspired by BTS, Love Poems, Original Works - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry, Sad, Speak Yourself, love yourself, my poetry djfsk, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitytaehyung/pseuds/fruitytaehyung
Summary: a collection of my poetry -





	1. Chapter 1

i really just wanted to post my original writing somewhere, and this is the only site i could think of with a really wide audience. hopefully some people are intrigued and give my work a chance sjkfskj im sorry it's not fanfiction :/


	2. forever

etched into the lines in his mind,   
he made the decision to keep her name. 

the haunting cursive letters kept him awake at night,  
his eyes never remained shut for long. 

her voice lingered in his ears,  
precious memories kept hidden in his brain. 

the tattoo he got on that fateful night,  
with the moon and its glittering stars,  
kept its meaning. 

forever.


	3. moonlight

the stars in your eyes aligned with the moon that evening.   
the midnight sky welcomed you with easy hands,  
taking in your angelic appearance. 

it did not want the sun to rise-- the beginning of a new day;  
for if the sun came,   
the sky would miss the smile you wore,   
how bright it was, the feeling it expressed. 

the midnight sky cried meteors that night,   
beautiful rays of light showered the sky   
as it wept. 

the sun took purple and blue away,  
and replaced it with yellow and orange.   
a new day means a new beginning.   
now we wait for the nighttime again.


	4. barmecide

my expectations were raised and my head was  
held high. i braced myself for the rush  
the euphoria that would race through my spirit,   
but i was let down.   
monotone ticking of the clock struck 3 0’clock.  
pale moonlight said hi, the stars welcomed   
lonely citizens; they strolled emotionlessly down vacant streets.   
i was left in awe, mind tracing back to broken memories  
and times where the sun shined. a smile crossed my face.   
too late for this.


	5. aubade

the clicking of the clock sounds in my ear.  
tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.   
a record on repeat ends with a harsh scratch, the melody   
once as beautiful as the fields painted green that summer afternoon,  
coming to a close; a heart once filled with love deflating, ending.   
memories hidden beneath piles of lies and burnt edges of paper  
resurface with the intention to reconcile everything that was once… perfect.   
tick, tock, tick, tock, tick. 

it feels like the wrong ending of the right story.   
tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.   
a prologue that was supposed to foretell a fairytale; happy ever afters.  
tick, tock, tick, tock, tick.   
instead we ended up with an epilogue no one wanted.


	6. starlight, starbright

starlight, starbright,  
would you do wonders tonight?  
fulfill my dreams of love,  
cast away hurt in my heart? 

starlight, starbright,   
would you do wonders tonight?  
grant my prayers,   
listen to my pleading voice?

starlight, starbright,   
would you do wonders tonight?  
help my aching soul,  
bring a smile to my face?


	7. intense love

“took one look at the smile  
etched onto your face,   
and a feeling that can only   
be described as warm and fuzzy   
took over my whole chest.”

a flurry of emotions - a downpour -   
they crash like an avalanche,  
a snowstorm in the depths of my soul. 

it’s just a crush. 

every breath i take comes out shaky, rushed.   
panic washes over me,  
you’re right there. 

it’s just a crush. 

lingering memory of you  
leaves a trail of petals in   
the pit of my stomach. 

it’s just a crush.


End file.
